Je ne veux pas te quitter!
by yaonne-san
Summary: Un cross-over entre Fake et Yami no matsuei , Ryo n'est pas ce qui semble être !
1. Chapitre 1 : Laissez moi vivre !

Je ne veux pas te quitter !  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Base : Yami no matsuei et Fake  
  
Genre : Fantastique , yaoi , occ , angst  
  
Couple : Pour fake c'est sur Ryo et Dee  
  
Disclamer : Je veuxxxxxxxxx Tsuzuki et Ryo rien qu'à moiiiiii !  
  
Dee : Ryo n'appartient qu'à moi et à l'auteur du manga !!!!  
  
Tatsumi : Si vous voulez je peux vous louez Tsuzuki en échange d'une certaine somme .  
  
Chapitre un : Laissez moi vivre .  
  
Ryo regardait d'un air amusé la scène habituelle entre Dee et Vikky , le brun avait essayer d'embrasser le demi japonais résultat l'enfant de dix ans lui avait mordu la jambe . Et voila qu'il devait encore jouer les arbitres !  
  
Après avoir poussé un gros soupir le blond se décida à séparer ces deux ennemis jurés .  
  
"-Dee! Vikky ! Vous feriez mieux d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour le film .  
  
-Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Vikky .  
  
-J'ai horreur des films d'horreur ! Voir des monstres et démons me donnent des cauchemars .  
  
-Si tu veux je pourrais veiller sur tes nuits , fit Dee sur un ton aguicheur . AIEEEEEE!!! Vikky !"  
  
Le garçon venait de lui écraser le pied .  
  
"-Vikky s'il te plait ! Quant à toi Dee ne le provoque pas !  
  
-Mais....Mais c'est lui qui ...  
  
-T'as entendu vieux singe , alors tu as intérêt de faire tout ce que je dis !  
  
-Sale gamin tu vas mourir !  
  
-Ryyooooooooo !  
  
-Deeeee !"  
  
Le garçon se cacha derrière le dos de Ryo et en profita pour tirer la langue au brun .  
  
"-Viens sale mioche ! Commanda Dee ."  
  
Les deux autres une fois sorti Ryo alla se préparer son dîner mais à peine entrer dans la cuisine on frappa à la porte . Le blond pensa que Dee ou Vikky avait oublié quelque chose mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il resta paralysé . Son visiteur était un homme d'age assez mur , de taille moyenne et portant un costume trois pièces . Il recula pour le faire entrer puis l'invita à s'asseoir .  
  
Pendant un long moment un pesant silence régna dans la pièce et finalement ce fut l'inconnu qui le brisa .  
  
"-Comment vas tu Ryo ?  
  
-Très bien Konoé-san .  
  
-Tant mieux .  
  
-Co...Comment m'avez vous retrouvez ? C'est Asa...  
  
-Non , c'est ton ancien qui t'as reconnu il y a quelques jours .  
  
-Mi....Mizuki ?  
  
-Oui , il est venu directement me le dire .  
  
-Je ne veux pas vous suivre .  
  
-Il le faudra bien , n'oublie pas que tu es un shinigami , tu ne peux pas vivre parmi les vivants ."  
  
Ryo baissa la tête , non il ne voulait pas partir , il avait une vie , un travail , une famille et surtout quelqu'un qu'il aimait . Il ne voulait plus vivre dans l'obscurité , ne pas se sentir humain .  
  
"-Je t'en prie Ryo ne pleure pas ."  
  
Ryo toucha sa joue , elle était mouillée .  
  
"-Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite .  
  
-Pou...Pourquoi ?  
  
-Il se passe à New-York d'étranges évènement , à la base ce n'est pas notre secteur mais on nous a demander de l'aide . Je vais envoyer Tsuzuki pour ce cas .  
  
-Il travail toujours seul ?  
  
- Non il a un nouveau partenaire du nom d'Hisoka Kurosaki , ce garçon a le don d'empathie  
  
-J'espère que celui là ne le lâchera pas !  
  
-Tsuzuki va se faire passer pour un policier japonais venu en visite .  
  
-De quoi s'agit il au juste ?  
  
-N'y a t'il pas eu des meurtres d'enfant ces dernier temps ?  
  
-Si , de dix à quatorze ans mais l'affaire piétine .  
  
-Ont ils eu le coeur arraché ?  
  
-Oui ! Comment le savez vous ?  
  
-Le responsable est le démon Angus , il se nourris de coeur d'enfant . Nous pensions qu'il avait été détruis mais ce n'était qu'une fausse rumeur .  
  
- Les shinigami américain n'ont pas protégé leur secteur ?  
  
-Leur Kekkai se sont révélés inefficace . Je compte sur toi pour seconder Tsuzuki .  
  
-Et quand cette affaire sera finie ?  
  
-Tu rentreras à l'Enma-Cho . Ah oui ton ancien partenaire sera aussi de la partie et vous aidera pour la mission."  
  
Ryo pâlit , non pitié pas lui , pas ce monstre . Personne ne l'a jamais su mais lorsqu'il faisait équipe avec Mizuki ce dernier le ... le ... Le policier se reprit , personne ne devait savoir pas même Asato .  
  
"-Je ne peux pas rester en dehors de tout ça n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Je regrette , seul tes pouvoirs avec ceux de Tsuzuki réunit pourront le détruire et puis comme tu es déjà sur cette enquête ... Mais ensuite tu devras me suivre !"  
  
Konoé ne put soutenir la vision de ces yeux noirs si triste , si désemparé . Mais Maclane était mort il y a de cela huit ans , il n'avait plus sa place parmi les vivant .  
  
"-Je vais te laisser , l'aide viendra demain , bonne nuit Ryo."  
  
Une fois le directeur de Juo-cho sorti le blond éclata en sanglot , NON!NON!NON! Il ne voulait pas partir , il voulait encore se sentir vivant ! Il s'adossa au mur puis s'assied sur le sol perdant tout notion d'heure .  
  
Deux heures plus tard il entendit la porte s'ouvrir , il se releva immédiatement et se précipita dans sa chambre ne voulant pas qu'on le voit dans cet état .  
  
Non seulement il allait devoir tout quitter mais en plus son pire cauchemar revenait .  
  
A suivre  
  
Je sais c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèsssssssssssss court , vais essayer de faire , plus long si vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Je ne veux pas te quitter !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
CryNienna : Et bien merci beaucoup de suivre mes fics sur fake , je suis heureuse de voir que tu es aussi assidue , cela me fait vraiment plaisir .  
  
Zick : Heureuse que cela te plaise !  
  
Bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre deux : Rencontre .  
  
Lorsque Ryo se leva le lendemain matin c'était avec la peur au ventre , il était effrayé de revoir son ancien partenaire et aussi de devoir rentrer à l'Enma-Cho où il devra rendre des comptes pour sa désertion . Il hésita longuement entre rester au lit ou se lever pour se rendre au commissariat , ce fut finalement Dee qui trancha en entrant dans sa chambre avec le petit déjeuner .  
  
"-Good morning my love !Fit le brun .  
  
-Hm ! Bonjour Dee , alors comment était le film ?  
  
-Effrayant , le pauvre Vikky n'arrêtait pas de se cacher les yeux tellement il avait peur et..."  
  
Le policier ne put en dire plus un gamin de dix ans venait de lui écraser le pied résultat les restes du petit déjeuner gisaient lamentablement par terre .  
  
"-Vikky petite peste ! Hurla Latener regarde ce que tu as fait !  
  
-C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais pas à mentir , d'ailleurs c'est toi qui ne voulait pas regarder lorsque le monstre a arraché le foie à ...  
  
-Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas me rappeler cette scène !"  
  
Ryo d'abord amusé par la dispute prit un air sombre , le foie arraché hein ! Malheureusement parfois la réalité était pire que la fiction .  
  
"-Bon Ryo tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer sinon on va être en retard ."  
  
Une fois à nouveau seul le blond soupira , bientôt il n'y aura plus ce genre de petit moment , plus de Dee , plus de Vikky . Il faudra qu'il prenne ses disposition pour celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et Dee ? Comment aller réagir Dee ? Peut être que.... Oui il n'y avait que cela à faire , le brun sera furieux contre lui voir même ira jusqu'à le hair mais il ne sera pas triste de son départ . Une fois rassuré sur ce point le policier se leva pour prendre une douche puis se changea . Une fois prêt il rejoignit son partenaire dans la voiture . Pendant un bon moment le silence régna à l'intérieur qui fut brisé par Dee .  
  
"-On peut savoir ce que tu as ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est parti .  
  
-Peut être parce que je n'ai rien à dire .  
  
-J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as fâché ? Si c'est à cause du petit déjeuner tout est de la faute de ce sale gamin .  
  
-Je ... Je ne t'aimes plus ."  
  
Dee grilla un feu rouge surpris .  
  
"-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
  
- Je veux qu'on se sépare .  
  
-Mais...Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est pourtant clair non ? Je.Ne.Veux.Plus.De.Toi."  
  
Ryo regarda par la fenêtre montrant ainsi que la discussion était close . Son coeur hurlait de douleur lui disant de prendre l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras , de tout lui avouait mais sa raison lui chanta une autre chanson . Il était mort à l'age de vingt ans , son sang était froid alors que celui de Dee était chaud qui plus est il était un envoyé de la mort , il était un shinigami et rien ne pourra y changer .  
  
Le silence se restaura de nouveau , le brun faisant tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes , non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit !  
  
Une fois arrivé à leur lieu de travail Dee en sortant claqua la portière , et avança droit devant lui , s'il s'était retourné il aurait put voir des larmes perlées dans les yeux de Ryo .  
  
Dee voulant se défouler se dirigea vers le champ de tir lorsqu'un vrai boulet de canon le percuta .  
  
"-Dee sempai ! Ryo sempai ! Le commissaire vous demande !  
  
-Comme si c'était le moment , grogna le brun , Très bien JJ on te suis . Tu viens Randy !"  
  
JJ regarda les deux policier surpris , depuis quand Dee appelait Ryo Randy ?  
  
Comme à son habitude Dee entra sans frapper et constata que Rose était en pleine discussion avec deux hommes , a vue de nez japonais . L'un des deux hommes mesurait environ un mètre quatre vingt . Il avait les cheveux noirs et des traits régulier presque enfantin , quant à ses yeux ils étaient d'une couleur peu commune , améthyste . ( TSUZUKI RIEN QU'A MOI !!! Tatsumi : Vous ne m'avez toujours pas payé Yaonne-san . ) L'autre avait une tête de moins , ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux marrons . Il n'était pas trop mal mais dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant .  
  
"-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu , fit le plus grand avec un anglais qui laissait à désirer . Où je peux trouver des beignets ?"  
  
Dee manqua de tomber à la renverse quant à Ryo il eut du mal à retenir un fou rire , décidément Tsuzuki n'a pas changer .  
  
Finalement Rose remarqua la présence des deux policiers .  
  
"-Latener , Ryo , laissez moi vous présenter l'inspecteur Asato Tsuzuki et le lieutenant Sojiro Mizuki qui nous viennent du Japon ."  
  
Tsuzuki murmura sur une certaine injustice où il était obligé d'obéir à ce crétin de Mizuki et qu'en plus il a dû prendre des cours accélérer d'anglais avec Hisoka qui n'est pas du tout patient .  
  
"-Et en quoi cela nous concerne ? Demanda Dee sur un ton morose .( Il a toujours pas digéré sa séparation avec Ryo . Dee : On avait compris pas besoin que t'en rajoute !! )  
  
-Et bien ils vont nous aidez sur cette affaire de coeur arraché .  
  
-Je me demande encore comment on peut faire ça à des gosses !  
  
-Je pense comme vous Latener . Bon messieurs , vous pouvez y aller , les inspecteurs Latener et Maclane vous détaillerons cette affaire .  
  
-Et pour ma question ? Fit Tsuzuki d'une petite voix .  
  
-Vous pouvez en trouver à la caféteriat , maintenant dehors je veux plus vous voir !"  
  
Une fois sorti le shinigami commença à pleurnicher comme quoi personne ne l'aimait et que la vie était vraiment injuste .  
  
"-C'est pas juste ! C'est vraiment injuste !"  
  
Ryo n'en pouvant plus éclata de rire , le brun avait toujours eu l'effet de lui remonter le moral .  
  
"-Bon si on se mettait au travail !"Dit Mizuki .  
  
Sa voix eu pour effet de calmer aussitôt le blond , c'est vrai lui aussi était là .  
  
"-Randy je te laisse leur expliquer , on se voit plus tard ! "  
  
Sans attendre la réponse Dee s'en alla devant le regard triste de son ex petit ami .  
  
Soudain il senti deux bras autours de lui .  
  
"-Cela faisait longtemps Ryo tu m'as manqué .  
  
-Toi aussi Asato , toi aussi .  
  
-Tsuzuki , fit Mizuki , si tu allais prévenir Konoé qu'on est place .  
  
-Oui tu as raison , à tout à l'heure Ryo ",dit il avant de s'envoler .  
  
Une fois le shinigami parti , le châtain attrapa Ryo par le bras et le conduisit aux toilettes où il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne . Une fois chose faite il gifla brutalement le blond .  
  
"-Alors comme ça tu as voulu me quitter ! Ta désertion mérite une petite punition et bientôt tu souhaiteras que cela soit le seigneur Enma qui le fasse ."  
  
Devant l'air horrifié de Ryo il déboutonna son pantalon .  
  
"-Non ! Mizuki ! Je t'en pries !"  
  
Pour tout réponses il fut giflé une nouvelle fois , cela fut si fort que sa tête heurta le mur le rendant groggy . Profitant de son état , il ferma la porte à clef et s'attaqua aux vêtements de Ryo avec un sourire sadique .  
  
Ryo était à lui il était temps qu'il s'en souvienne .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Ryo : Yaonne pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à moi ?  
  
Yaonne : Parce que je t'aimes bien .  
  
Ryo : Désespérante , vraiment désespérante .  
  
Please dîtes moi si vous aimez , ou si vous voulez me tuer éwè 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Envie de toi

Je ne veux pas te quitter  
  
CryNienna tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir , et me donne l'envie de continuer .  
  
Ryo : Et bien moi je me passerais volontiers de toi -w- , tu n'aurais pas d'autre fics à continuer dis moi ?  
  
Yaonne : Si ! Si! Je m'y mets dès que j'ai fini ce nouveau chapitre .( Regard lubrique sur Ryo et Tsuzuki )  
  
Tsuzuki : Ryo ?  
  
Ryo : Oui Asato ?  
  
Tsuzuki : Je ne le sens pas ce chapitre mais alors là vraiment pas éwè  
  
Ryo : Moi non plus -w-  
  
Chapitre trois : Envie de toi .  
  
Tsuzuki de retour à l'Enma-Cho n'alla pas directement voir Konoé , d'abord il devait s'assurer que Ryo ne recevra pas de réprimande pour sa fuite . Le shinigami gémit intérieurement , il devra pour cela voir le seigneur Enma et lui accorder ce qu'il lui avait toujours refusé .  
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains il se dirigea vers le bureau du seigneur et frappa timidement à la porte .  
  
"-Entrez !" Fit une voix de ténor .  
  
Tsuzuki entra en tremblant légèrement .  
  
"-Bonjour seigneur Enma , c'est moi Tsuzuki .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?  
  
-Ryo , seigneur . Je suis venu pour demander son pardon .  
  
-N'est-ce pas suffisant que je t'ai accorder le tien ? Je n'ignore pas que tu as couvert sa fuite .  
  
-Je vous en supplie seigneur , ne le punissez pas .  
  
-Très bien , mais en échange d'une petite faveur . Tu devines laquelle ."  
  
Le shinigami hocha la tête , oui il devinait bien ce qu'Enma voulait , la même chose que le comte mais à la différence de ce dernier il n'était attiré que par son corps et se moquait bien de ses sentiments . Lorsque Asato le vit s'approcher il ferma les yeux , il ne voulait rien voir . Il se tendit lorsqu'il senti le souffle de l'autre sur son cou .  
  
"-Tu vois Tsuzuki , finalement tu seras mien !"  
  
Des larmes roulaient sur le long des joues du brun , ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il puisse pouvoir les calmer et il pria silencieusement pour que personne ne le sache .  
  
Lentement Enma retira la cravate de Tsuzuki puis déboutonna sa chemise tout en l'embrassant au fur et à mesure . D'abord le cou , puis les clavicules , allant toujours de plus en plus bas . Puis il le débarrassa de ses autre vêtements , une fois chose faite il enleva les siens .  
  
"-Pour Ryo , se répéta mentalement le shinigami , il ne supporterait pas la punition ."  
  
Mais lorsque Enma le prit brutalement il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
De son côté Ryo se remettait avec peine de la profanation de son corps , il ne voulait pas que ça recommence , il voulait Dee juste Dee .  
  
"-Décidément cela m'avait manqué , dit Mizuki avec une pointe de sarcasme , mon seul regret est que je ne connais toujours pas le goût de tes lèvres ."  
  
A ces mots le blond toucha à sa bouche , c'est vrai sur ce point il n'avait pas menti à Dee , avant lui il n'avait jamais embrasser d'homme . Son corps appartenait peut être au châtain mais ses lèvres étaient resté vierges pour son koibito , aucun autre homme n'y avaient touché .  
  
"-Ca ne fait rien , nous aurons l'éternité pour cela .  
  
-Ne...Ne crois pas que cela va recommencer comme avant , je ferais un rapport et ... AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Mizuki venait de lui tordre le bras .  
  
"-Je te le déconseille vivement Ryo , qui plus est n'oublie pas que tu t'es sauvé du JuoChu , à ton avis qui va t'on croire ? Un vétéran comme moi ou un déserteur ?"  
  
Le policier détourna le regard , personne ne le croirait mis à part peut être Tsuzuki mais ce dernier avait une réputation de bon à rien .  
  
"-Je t'en pries , laisse moi ! Supplia le blond .  
  
-Allons!Allons!Cela va faire quatre ans que tu es parti , tu m'as manqué tu sais , ton corps m'a manqué ."  
  
Ryo gémit , comment un être aussi abjecte que Mizuki avait pu devenir un shinigami ?  
  
"-Viens maintenant , plus vite cette affaire sera réglé et plus vite nous rentrerons ."  
  
Mizuki le prit par le bras et le força à se relever , une fois chose faite il le lâcha non sans lui avoir fait un suçon dans le coup auparavant .  
  
"-Rhabille toi maintenant ."  
  
Ryo obéit comme un automate et au moment où il ajusta ses vêtements on cogna à la porte des toilettes .  
  
"-Bon sang ouvrez ça urge !"  
  
C'était la voix de Drake .  
  
Ryo regarda d'un air désemparer l'autre homme , Drake allait avoir des soupçons s'il les voyait tout les deux et aller sûrement s'imaginer des choses qui malheureusement étaient bien vraies . Avec un sourire ironique le châtain disparus .  
  
Une fois rassuré Ryo alla ouvrir la porte .  
  
"-Tu en as mis du temps , grogna Drake avant de remarquer les yeux rouges de Ryo , Mais...Mais tu as pleuré ?  
  
-Non , non pas du tout je t'assures !  
  
-Ne mens pas je vois bien que si ! Laisse moi deviner c'est Dee n'est-ce pas ? Ah si je l'attrapes ( Petite précision , Ryo est l'idole du commissariat) il va m'entendre celui là !  
  
-Non ! Hurla presque le blond , il n'y est pour rien , c'est... c'est à cause de cette affaire ... je... je suis parfois un peu trop sensible . Bon je vais te laisser faire ce que tu as à faire ."  
  
Sans laisser le temps à Drake de protesté il s'enfuit presque en courant heurtant au passage Dee .  
  
"-RY...RANDY ! Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas ! Les deux japonais ne sont pas avec toi ?  
  
"-Excusez moi je me suis perdu ," fit une voix derrière eux .  
  
Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Tsuzuki .  
  
"-Randy vous a expliqué alors ?  
  
-Oui ,menti le shinigami , mais j'aurais besoin de voir le corps .  
  
-Suivez moi ! "  
  
Et sans un mot de plus ils se rendirent tout trois à la morgue .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Tatsumi : C'est un peu court ! Et quant est-ce que j'apparaît ?  
  
Hisoka : Et moi ?  
  
Konoé : Tsuzuki n'oublie pas de me ramener des sucre d'orge !  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez ou pas , arigato . 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Décisions

Je ne veux pas te quitter  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
CryNienna : Merci beaucoup de me suivre cela me fait très plaisir , en ce qui concerne Ryo il va encore souffrir un peu .  
  
Zick : Oui pauvre Tsuzuki et Ryo , en ce qui concerne ta question et bien c'est parce que je suis sadique .  
  
A vous deux merci de m'encourager et bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre quatre : Décisions .  
  
Dee et Ryo regardaient avec un air écoeuré le corps d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années dont on avait arraché le coeur . Quant à Tsuzuki son visage demeuré impassible , il faut dire qu'avec son métier de shinigami il avait vu pire . Mais une colère noire grondait à l'intérieur de lui , il détestait voir des enfants mourir .  
  
"-C'est la dernière victime ? Demanda Tsuzuki .  
  
-Oui , elle est morte il y a deux jours , répondit Dee , mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'aucun des enfants ne semblent avoir subit de sévices , on s'est juste contenté d'arracher leurs organes .  
  
-Des suspects ?  
  
- On soupçonne les sectes mais cela ne semble pas être la bonne piste ."  
  
En effet pensa le shinigami puisque le coupable se trouvait être un démon .  
  
"-Pourtant , continua Latener .  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Des témoins affirment avoir vu certaines des victimes accompagné d'un adolescent albinos .  
  
-Vous avez dit albinos ?  
  
- Oui , pour moi cela ne semble pas être une coincidence ."  
  
En effet pensa Tsuzuki puisque Angus quand il prenait sa forme originelle était un dragon blanc aux yeux rouge , ce démon avait la particularité de prendre l'apparence d'un adolescent , oui tout concordait .  
  
A ce moment Mizuki fit son apparition .  
  
"-Désolé d'être en retard j'était parti téléphoné à nos supérieur ."  
  
En disant cela il eut un petit sourire adressé à Ryo .  
  
"-Bon , j'y vais , grogna Dee , doit aller taper mon rapport ."  
  
Et il laissa les trois shinigamis seuls .  
  
"-Alors Tsuzuki ? Demanda le châtain .  
  
-Il semblerait bien que ce soit Angus .  
  
-Au fait Tsuzuki , je suis parti faire un petit tour au Juo-Cho et j'ai appris que Ryo ne sera pas punis . Tu en connais peut être la raison ?"  
  
Ryo écarquilla les yeux surpris , il ne sera pas punis ?  
  
"-Le seigneur Enma est peut être de nature généreuse , lui répondit le brun sur un ton égal .  
  
-Ou peut être lui as tu fait une offre qu'il lui était impossible de refuser , bye je vais essayer de trouver notre démon . Ah au fait Ryo , n'oublie pas de faire tes bagages bientôt nous rentrerons à la maison ."  
  
Une fois qu'il soit parti le blond se laissa aller .  
  
"-Asato ?  
  
-Oui Ryo ?  
  
-Je... Je vais démissionner . J'ai bien réfléchis .... Je dois tout quitter .  
  
-Ryo , fit le brun d'une voix cassé .  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas , ça va aller ."  
  
Mais en disant cela quelques larmes coulèrent puis sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher il sanglota dans les bras de Tsuzuki .  
  
"-Je...Je ne veux pas partir Asato . Je veux continuer ma vie d'ici , rester policier , rester avec Vikky , rester avec Dee . Oh ! Kami-sama je l'aime tellement !"  
  
Le brun lui caressa les cheveux , il n'aimait pas le voir aussi triste .  
  
"- Je suis désolé Ryo , et dire que je ne peux même pas t'aider !  
  
-Ne crois pas ça , c'est toi qui a couvert ma fuite . "  
  
Après avoir repris ses esprits le blond se détacha de Tsuzuki , il devait aller présenter sa démission puis trouver un endroit pour Vikky . Comment le garçon allait le prendre ?  
  
Devant l'air soucieux du brun Ryo quitta la morgue pour se diriger vers le bureau de Rose . Il toqua à la porte puis entra .  
  
Il trouva le commissaire en plein travail .  
  
"-Ah c'est vous Ryo , qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
  
-Monsieur , je suis venu vous dire qu'après cette affaire je quitte la police."  
  
Barclay le regarda surpris .  
  
"-C'est une plaisanterie ?  
  
-Non monsieur , être ... être policier ne m'intéresse plus , je veux faire autre chose de ma vie ."  
  
"Ou plutôt de ma non-vie ", pensa ironiquement le demi japonais .  
  
"-ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ACCEPTER CA ?  
  
-C'est ma décision .  
  
-Et qu'en pense Latener .  
  
-Ce qu'il veut , de toute façon nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis ce matin .  
  
-Il vous a quitté ?  
  
-Non , je l'ai quitté , voir ailleurs s'il y a mieux ."  
  
Le commissaire ne savait plus où il en était , la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas Ryo , cela ne pouvait pas être lui . Ce dernier s'avança langoureusement jusqu'aux oreilles de Rose .  
  
"-Vous voulez peut être m'essayer avant que je ne parte ? "  
  
Rose le repoussa brutalement , il ne voulait pas ce Ryo mais le Ryo gentil , adorable qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment .  
  
Sans rien ajouter de plus Maclane quitta le bureau , il n'avait pas le choix , il fallait qu'il se fasse détesté pour que personne ne puisse le regretter plus tard .  
  
Le plus dur sera avec Vikky , rien que d'y penser son coeur se brisait .  
  
Tout d'un coup sans qu'il le voit venir on le gifla violemment , son agresseur était J-J  
  
"-Je sais tout ! Dee sempai m'a tout expliqué ! Comment avez vous osez jouer avec ses sentiments ?  
  
-Aller va , tu le consoleras facilement . D'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier je te le laisse du moins jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasse ."  
  
Il reçut une autre baffe puis J-J parti fou de rage . Ryo toucha sa joue qui ne resta pas longtemps meurtrie .  
  
Pourquoi guérissait il aussi vite ? Il voulait encore ressentir la douleur physique , celle qui se faisait sentir vivant .  
  
Il marcha le long du couloir s'appuyant sur le mur puis pressa le pas , il voulait sortir du commissariat , respirer .  
  
Une fois dehors il marcha pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombé faisant reculé le moment où il devra parler à Vikky . Il savait finalement à qui il allait le confier .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo resta planté devant la porte pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décidé à entrer , et fut accueilli par le regard soucieux du garçon de dix ans.  
  
"-Ryo ! Fit il , où étais tu ? J'étais très inquiet .  
  
-J'avais besoin de marcher . Assieds toi Vikky nous devons parler ."  
  
Une fois chose faite le policier reprit la parole .  
  
"-Je...Je ne veux plus m'occuper de toi . Bientôt je partirais très loin mais tu n'iras pas avec moi ."  
  
Vikky sous le choc ne trouva pas ses mots .  
  
"-Tu iras chez la religieuse qui s'était occupé de Dee et tu ...  
  
-NON ! Hurla le garçonnet en pleurant , je veux rester avec toi , je t'aime .  
  
-Moi pas , je t'ai pris sous mon aile par pitié c'est tout . Je vais avoir une nouvelle vie mais il n'y a pas de place pour toi . Maintenant prépare tes affaires , nous y allons dès que tu seras prêt ."  
  
Le visage de Ryo était demeuré impassible , surtout ne rien montré , surtout ne rien montré .  
  
Dix minutes plus tard ils quittèrent l'appartement en silence , le garçon avait les yeux rouge à force de pleurer mais le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le consoler .  
  
Arriver devant l'orphelinat ils remarquèrent la voiture de Dee .  
  
Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec la religieuse .  
  
Lorsque le brun les vit il fut d'abord étonné puis surpris quand il vit les bagages .  
  
"-On peut savoir ce que cela signifie .  
  
-C'est très simple , désormais Vikky va vivre ici . Sache que je vais m'en aller et je ne vais sûrement pas m'encombrer d'un gamin des rues ."  
  
Le brun se serait jeter sur lui si la pingouine ne l'avait pas retenu .  
  
"-Je ne comprend pas , fit elle , vous sembliez un garçon si gentil .  
  
-Un conseil ma mère méfiez vous des apparences elles sont souvent ..."  
  
Mais avant qu'il puisse achever sa phrase , un garçon de douze ans surgit de nulle part .  
  
"-Mère ! Mère ! C'est horrible !  
  
-Que se passe t'il Dick ?  
  
-C'est Joe ... Il était parti avec Hank mais il est revenu tout seul couvert de sang et il ne cesse de répété , le garçon aux yeux rouge , le garçon aux yeux rouge !"  
  
Sans plus attendre le blond se précipita dehors .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Rose : C'est court !  
  
Yaonne : Je sais ! Je sais !  
  
Ryo : Tu me fais passer pour quoi là ?  
  
Yaonne : Gomen ! Gomen Ryo !  
  
Ryo : Et elle a le culots de demander pardon après .  
  
S'il vous plaît faites moi savoir si vous aimez ou pas thinks ! 


	5. Chapitre cinq : La griffe d'Angus

Je ne veux pas te quitter  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
CryNienna : Je suis très contente que cela te plaise , et que tu continues à me lire .  
  
Ps : Gomen pour la petite absence .  
  
Zick : C'est vrai qu'il est méchant là mais c'est pour la bonne cause , il préfère qu'on le déteste plutôt qu'on le regrette , quant à Mizuki j'ai bien envie de faire appel à Touda pour qu'il nous en débarrasse.  
  
Mizuki : T'aurais pas oublié un petit détail ?  
  
Yaonne : Lequel ?  
  
Mizuki : C'EST TOI QUI M'A CREE ET QUI M'A RENDU COMME CA !!!  
  
Babel121 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments , je suis heureuse que mes cross-over te plaise .  
  
A vous trois gros bisous et bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre quatre : La griffe d'Angus  
  
Ryo une fois sorti de l'orphelinat senti une forte énergie négative et s'envola vers cette direction .  
  
Mais une fois arrivé il assista à une véritable vision d'horreur. Sur le sol , les yeux fixe et un organe en moins gisait un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans , l'âge de Vikky et à côté de lui se tenait un immense dragon blanc aux yeux rouge qui se léchait les babines pleine de sang .  
  
Le blond serra les poings , trop tard , il était arrivé trop tard mais il pouvait faire en sorte que cette scène ne se reproduise plus .  
  
Angus quant à lui remarqua enfin la présence du demi-japonais et ses yeux brillèrent de contentement , un shinigami , cela faisait longtemps .  
  
"- Shinigami ! Tu es là pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Navré mais quelqu'un d'autre que toi escortera son âme , cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas dévoré l'un des tiens a en oublier leur saveur .  
  
-Cela tombe bien , rétorqua Ryo , car je compte bien te détruire quant à ma saveur , tu n'auras pas l'occasion de la découvrir ."  
  
Ryo jeta un oeil sur les environs , fort heureusement l'endroit était désert .  
  
Une fois rassuré sur ce point , il s'agenouilla .  
  
"-Tu veux me supplier pour que je te laisse la vie sauve ?"Demanda Angus narquois .  
  
Le shinigami ne prit même pas la peine de répondre .  
  
"-Je m'incline humblement devant toi , fit Ryo , pour t'implorer , Dieu protecteur de la justice , feu de vérité , aile de liberté , tu es le dieu aux griffes d'acier , je t'invoque ! Apparais devant moi Lei Long !"  
  
Tout d'un coup le ciel s'assombrit et un immense dragon vert aux yeux bleu apparut .  
  
Ryo s'envola près de son shikigami .  
  
Cela allait être une bataille dragon contre dragon .  
  
Ce fut Angus qui commença les hostilité en crachant des flammes , mais le fuda protecteur qu'avait Ryo à la main les protégea . A son tour Lei Long attaqua , mais il était évident qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus , Angus était bien trop fort , il joignit donc ses forces à la bataille .  
  
Soudain le démon fit mine d'attaquer le shikigami à coup de griffe , Ryo en voyant ça et ne voulant pas que son dragon soit blessé , se mit entre eux et reçu la blessure au bras à la place de son shikigami .  
  
"-Maître , fit Lei Long d'un air inquiet .  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas , ça va aller .  
  
-Ha!Ha!Ha! Ria le démon .  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de drôle ? Demanda Ryo .  
  
-Mes griffes sont empoisonnées , le poison mettra au moins trois jours avant d'agir mais tu n'échapperas pas à la mort .  
  
-Je suis déjà mort rappel toi .  
  
-Le poison aura le même effet sur toi , il agit aussi sur les shinigamis , regarde ton bras , la blessure est elle guérie ?"  
  
Ryo constata qu'Angus avait dit vrai .  
  
Lei Long fou de colère que l'on s'attaque à son maître fit mine de vouloir attaquer mais Angus disparut soudainement ne laissant derrière lui que le cadavre de l'enfant et un rire démoniaque .  
  
"-Maître ...  
  
-Ca va aller , tu peux partir .  
  
-C'est de ma faut...  
  
-Non , ne t'en fait pas ."  
  
Sans laisser le temps à son shikigami de répondre , Ryo s'envola vers l'orphelinat . Lorsqu'il entra , Ryo remarqua la présence de Tsuzuki et Mizuki , Hm peut être qu'Angus lui a offert la solution pour se libéré à jamais .  
  
"-Ah te voilà , fit Dee , alors ?  
  
-Trop tard ."  
  
La nonne sanglota , elle considérait tout ces enfants comme les siens . Tsuzuki quant à lui baissa la tête , encore une victime de plus .  
  
"-Vikky , fit Ryo , on rentre à la maison .  
  
-Attend une minute , protesta Dee , d'abord tu l'emmène ici , ensuite tu veux qu'il revienne ! Bon sang c'est un gosse pas un yo-yo .  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas , c'est trop dangereux pour lui ici .  
  
-Oh maintenant tu t'intéresse à son sort ?  
  
-Dee je t'en prie ...  
  
-Il va vivre avec moi .  
  
-Quoi !  
  
-Et contrairement à toi je ne le jetterai pas comme une vulgaire chaussette .  
  
-Très bien , fais comme tu veux ."  
  
Ryo lança un dernier regard à Vikky et s'en alla , oui c'était mieux comme ça .  
  
Tsuzuki quant à lui se sentait désolé pour le blond , il savait à quel poinrt ça faisait mal d'être séparé des personnes que l'on aime .  
  
"-K'so , fit il , j'ai oublié de lui demandé quelque chose ."  
  
Il coura rejoindre le policier dehors .  
  
"-Ryo attend !  
  
-Asato ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Tu t'es battu avec lui ?  
  
-Oui .  
  
-Ca va tu n'as rien ! Il ne t'as pas griffé au moins ?  
  
-Non , menti le demi japonais .  
  
-Yokata , d'après Watari la griffure de ce démon est très dangereuse même pour un shinigami .  
  
-Et il n'existe pas d'antidote ?  
  
-Si , le propre sang d'Angus . Mais tant mieux si tu n'as rien .Bon je dois aller faire mon rapport , on se voit demain ?  
  
-Oui , bonne nuit .  
  
-Bonne nuit ."  
  
Après que le brun soit parti , Ryo toucha son bras blessé et sourit , bientôt son cauchemar prendra fin .  
  
Arrivé à son appartement , Ryo ne remarqua pas que sa serrure avait été forcé trop fatigué pour cela et sa légère fièvre ne l'aidait pas vraiment .Il enleva sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise .  
  
Mais lorsqu'il alluma la lumière une surprise de taille l'attendait , le commissaire Rose installé sur son fauteuil .  
  
"-Mon...Monsieur qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
  
-Vous êtes seul Ryo ? Où est l'enfant qui vit avec vous ?  
  
-Avec Dee , qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
-Je suis venu demandé des explications sur votre changement de comportement.  
  
-Dîtes plutôt que vous avez changer d'avis , on prend le lit ou le canapé?  
  
-Ne jouez pas à ça ."  
  
En disant cela il s'était levé pour s'approcher du policier , une fois arrivé près de lui il remarqua le suçon .  
  
"-Qui vous a fait ça ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Le suçon qui vous l'a fait ?"  
  
Ryo était sur le point de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'on toqua à la porte .  
  
"-OUVRE ! "Hurla une voix .  
  
Le policier pâlit c'était Mizuki .  
  
Il avait deux solutions , soit il devait demander à Rose de se cacher pour que Mizuki ne le voit pas soit il restait là ce qui mettra la châtain encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà .  
  
"-Derrière le canapé !  
  
-Quoi ! Fit le commissaire surpris .  
  
-Je vous en prie , supplia son subordonné .  
  
-Très bien ."  
  
A peine s'était il mit derrière le canapé que la porte s'ouvrit violemment .  
  
Rose se demandait ce qui se passait , il n'avait jamais vu Maclane aussi effrayé et d'un parfait inconnu en plus . Piqué par la curiosité il releva légèrement la tête de sorte de voire sans être vu .  
  
"-Qu-est-ce que tu fais là Mizuki ?"  
  
Rose fut surpris que Ryo tutoie le japonais et encore plus lorsque ce dernier gifla le blond .  
  
"-Espèce d'incapable ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi a put devenir un shinigami ?"  
  
Un shinigami ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
Je sais c'est un peu court , gomen . Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser , thank you . 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réconfort

Je ne veux pas te quitter 

Réponses aux reviews :

CryNienna : Merci beaucoup de toujours m'encourager , j'en suis vraiment très contente , bisous .

Mellyna : Heureuse que cela te plaise , merci pour ta review .

Zick : Désolée pour le retard , voilà la suite .

Babel121 : Coucou , navrée pour mes mises à jours et merci pour tes encouragements .

Gayana : ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir , j'espère que tu continueras à aimer .

A vous tous gros bisous et bonne lecture .

Chapitre six : Réconfort

Un shinigami ?

Ryo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure , la présence de Rose le gênait . Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sache à son sujet mais il ne voulait pas non plus que le châtain découvre le commissaire .

Il eut soudain une idée , oui voilà la solution .

"-Je ne pouvais rien faire , dit il en japonais , le démon était bien trop fort !

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse , répliqua Mizuki , avoue que tu l'as fait exprès pour retarder ton départ .

-Lie je ..."

Le châtain le fit taire en le giflant violemment .

"-Tu es à moi Ryo ! Il serait temps de t'en souvenir ."

Le blond baissa les yeux , puis machinalement toucha son bras blessé et eut un sourire intérieure . Non , il ne sera plus jamais à lui .

"-Quand cette histoire sera finit , reprit le châtain toujours en japonais , tu auras droit à la punition que tu mérite , ce qui c'est passé aux toilettes n'était qu'un avant goût !"

Rose qui avait suivi la conversation depuis le début fit tout pour ne pas se jeter sur Mizuki . En effet le commissaire parlait couramment le japonais ainsi que les légendes japonaises .( Rose : Pardon mais depuis quand je parle japonais ? Yaonne : Il faut bien que Ryo ait un allié , tu vas l'aider à regagner le coeur de Dee . Rose : Et pourquoi je ne peux jamais être avec lui ? Yaonne : Je te l'ai déjà dit maintenant shut up !)

Mizuki frustré par la manque de réaction du blond le prit par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur , sa bouche attaquant sauvagement le cou de sa victime , son corps pressé contre celui du blond .

Barclay en voyant ça était sur le point d'intervenir lorsqu'un grand brun aux yeux violet fit son apparition , c'était Tsuzuki .

"-MIZUKI ! Cria le brun , ELOIGNES TOI DE LUI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Voilà le petit protégé du seigneur Enma !"

Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher de pâlir , il savait , peut importe comment il savait .

"-Qu'est-ce que tu était en train de faire ?

-La même chose que te fait le roi Enma ."

Lorsque Tsuzuki croisa le regard de Ryo il détourna les yeux .

"-Tu vois Ryo , continua Mizuki , si tu ne recevra pas de châtiments ça sera grâce à ce bon vieux Tsuzuki . Le seigneur Enma a toujours eu un petit faible pour lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire ."

Oui il voyait , il voyait même très bien que par sa faute Tsuzuki a dû offrir son corps.

"-Asa...Asato , gomen , gomen ."

Il était sur le point d'aller vers son ami lorsque le châtain le retint par la taille .

"-Où crois tu aller comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Ca suffit lâche le .

-Il s'agit de mon partenaire , j'ai plein pouvoir sur lui !

-Je vais faire un rapport et ...

-Qui crois tu qu'ils croiront ? Un shinigami à problème comme toi ou un vétéran comme moi . Cela va faire plus de quatre cent ans que je sers le roi Enma ."

Le brun serra les poings , il savait qu'il disait vrai .

"-Bon ça sera tout pour ce soir koi , dit Misuki à Ryo , passe une bonne nuit ."

Une fois parti Ryo se précipita dans les bras de son ami en oubliant complètement le commissaire .

"-Gomen Asato ! A cause de moi tu...tu...

-Shut , fit Tsuzuki en caressant la tête blonde , ce n'est pas ta faute c'était mon choix , s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer . Mais toi pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit sur ce qui se passait entre ce monstre et toi .

-J'av...J'avais tellement honte ! Et puis il disait que personne ne me croirait. Personne ne pourrait croire un enfant de criminel ."

Rose fronça les yeux , un enfant de criminel ?

"-Alors tu as fui ?

-Pas seulement pour ça ! Je ne pouvais plus mettre fin aux jours d'innocents , et à chaque fois que l'on rentrais de mission il se jetait sur moi . Mort ! Douleur ! Mort ! c'étaient mon quotidien .Je voulais juste avoir de nouveau une vraie vie , rencontrer l'amour , avoir une famille.

Personne ne savait que j'étais mort . C...C'était lors d'une de missions lorsque je faisais parti de l'armé , tout mon régiment s'est fait descendre mais ils m'ont gardé prisonniers pour m'interroger . Finalement leur tortures avaient réussie à me tuer .

-Pourquoi es tu devenu un shinigami .

-C'est parce que je voulais absolument blanchir la mémoire de mes parents, c'est pour eux .

-Comment c'est passé ton retour ?

-Tous ont cru à mon histoire , tante Hélèna a pleuré de joie en me voyant. Mais maintenant tout est fini , ma vie d'ici est terminée .

-Ryo je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas , lui répondit le policier avec un pauvre sourire , c'est grâce à toi si j'ai put encore un peu me sentir vivant ."

Mais malgré tout il ne put retenir les larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues .

Maladroitement le brun serra le blond tout contre lui , il voulait tant aider son ami mais ne savait pas comment .

"-Je vais aller voir monsieur Konoé , tout lui expliquer . Ne t'inquiète pas Mizuki ne sera plus ton partenaire ."

Après avoir ébouriffer les cheveux du demi japonais Tsuzuki sorti à son tour de l'appartement .

C'est à ce moment que Rose décida de quitter sa cachette .

Ryo sursauta surpris , il avait oublié la présence de son supérieur !

-Vous avez là un excellent ami ", dit Rose avec un parfait japonais .

Maclane perdit un peu plus de son sang froid .

"-Vous...Vous parlez japonais ?

-Je me débrouille , lui répondit le commissaire avec un petit sourire suffisant .

-K'so !"

S'en était trop pour Ryo qui se laissa tomber lourdement par terre l'air totalement découragé .

"-Ryo , fit Rose sur un ton doux , laissez...laisse moi t'aider .

-Personne ne peux m'aider , et encore moins vous .

-Peut être que si tu disais la vérité à Dee...

-Oh oui bonne idée ! Navré Dee mais tu es tombé amoureux d'un mort et maintenant je dois regagner l'Enma-Chô mais on s'appelle hein ?

-Ryo...

-Je vous en prie laissez moi seul ."

Rose soupira mais obéit . Une fois seul Ryo éclata en sanglot , c'était si dur , perdre tout ce qu'il avait.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre aux avances de Dee , qu'il aurait dû jouer les indifférents mais ses baisers étaient si bon , ses caresses étaient si tendres et ses mains tellement douces , c'était différent par rapport à ce qu'il avait connu avec Mizuki .

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main puis remonta le bras de la chemise pour voir sa blessure .Trois jours et ça sera la fin de ses tourments .

Finalement c'était mieux ainsi , après tout qu'aurait il fait avec le brun dans quelques années ? Comment aurait il put lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas vieillir ?

Pourtant au fond de son coeur il voulait resté encore près de Dee .

Rose quant à lui commençait à assimiler les nouvelles informations , il monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de l'appartement de Latener .

A suivre .

S'il vous plaît dîtes moi ce que vous en penser merci d'avance !


End file.
